Rise Of Madness: Thoughts during death
Thoughts during death is the 4th episode in the series. Synopsis Random people start going missing from the streets. Cole Slotemaker and Diego Horowitz investigate. Nicholas and Corban find Frank Wilson and give him a message. Oliver and Charlie barricade Charlie's Farm. Plot A homeless man called Methuselah and a Famous Writer meet at night. They have a friendly talk, but then a truck pulls up to them. A group of homeless people and some people from cafe come to see what is happening, when suddenly a trio of masked men led by Stryker climbs out. The Masked men force most of the people into the truck, but Methuselah and the writer try to escape, and they are both shot in the back. After the opening credits, Diego Horowitz is called onto the crime scene, and he is joined by Vice-Mayor Cole Slotemaker. Horowitz studies a bullet shell and announces that it is a military grade shell. Nicholas and Corban part ways, and Nicholas goes to find Wilson. When he tells Wilson what happened, Wilson rages and sends Nicholas running. Back at Charlie's Farm, Oliver is helping Charlie barricade the doors and windows for another shootout. Oliver is uncertain if anyone will come back, but just as he says that, Dean Wolfenstein hurls a grenade through a gap in the window. Charlie and Oliver duck for cover, not realizing it is a dud. The Shadow and some Gangsters break in and search for them. Charlie leads Oliver towards the back entrance, but they are spotted by The Shadow, who pursues them. A chase through the back rooms begins until Oliver and Charlie are caught at a dead end. The Shadow finds them and shoots Oliver in the shoulder with her crossbow. Charlie smashes the window and the 2 of them dive into the river that runs down the center of Cyrus City. The Shadow thinks they are dead and returns to Wilson's base with Wolfenstein. When they reach it, Wilson is in his office, but he looks worried. The camera turns and reveals Cupid himself is in the room. Meanwhile, Nicholas heads home. He meets a small gang of killer children, but just before they rob him and eat him, the truck from the beginning pulls up. Nicholas and the children are dragged into the truck, and Nicholas is knocked unconscious. Slotemaker rings Mayor Sven Teece and tells him about the people going missing. Teece says he needs to return to Cyrus City immediately. Horowitz is still investigating the missing people, and someone reports seeing Nicholas and the children getting captured. Horowitz takes a strike force and they begin tracking the truck. Corban spots them and asks what happened, and when Horowitz explains, Corban decides to help them out and packs his katanas. When they get to the docks where the truck is, they see people getting loaded onto a boat. The strike force attack and a battle begins. Eventually the Police outnumber the kidnappers, but the boat escapes with some of the people. Nicholas thanks Horowitz, and he goes home. Charlie and Oliver climb onto the docks, and Charlie decides he is going to kill the gang leader. Oliver tries to stop him, but Charlie ignores it. Oliver stays at the docks while charlie leaves to kill Wilson, or even Cupid. Appearances * Cupid * Diego Horowitz Notes & trivia * Diego Horowitz is TFMM's Security Manager in most stories.